The Deadly Dancer
by Rasengirl19
Summary: Altair sees something he can't believe. One of the deadliest assassins in the brotherhood, however, she dances, she kills and she's his best friend. AltairxOC She is modeled after my dancing career and a little bit of me A little two-shot
1. Dances With Blades

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED.

_**Okay, now…onto my next part of business. This OC is basically based on my dancing career. I've been doing classical Indian dance and I wanted to put it in the story because it's one of the best things in my life as well as Assassin's Creed. So, if you have any questions, message me or leave a comment. Yes, I am Indian by the way.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Altair just finished talking to Al Mualim about his next assignment. Al Mualim explained exactly who it was that he had to assassinate in order to restore more of his rank that was taken away by Altair's act of insubordination. Altair was just about to leave when Al Mualim called him back.

"Altair, please stay a while, there is something that you should see." Al Mualim told him.

"Master, what is it that you want me to see? It is delaying me from the task at hand." Altair replied with a bit of edge to his voice.

"Do not worry my son, this will only take a little while. It is very nice to see," said Al Mualim. "Take a seat. I'm sure you will enjoy this."

"And what exactly is 'this'? I don't know what you're talking about Master," replied Altair a little more coolly.

Just then, Altair heard a very strange sound. It was a very foreign sound but very sweet. It sounded like little bells. He looked to where the sound was coming from. He then saw a girl walking to the middle of the floor just a little bit away from where Altair was standing. She then looked at Altair and smirked. To Altair, the girl was beautiful. She had jet black hair and huge brown eyes. The make-up and clothes she was wearing amplified these qualities. She wore a red outfit with an earthy green sash going diagonally from her shoulder to her waist. She had another sash going around her waist that was a beautiful ocean blue. The rest of her outfit which was her bottom half was blood red, as well as the sleeveless vest on her top. White flowers encircled the bun tied tightly on her head. The make-up she was wearing on her face was gold and dark eyeliner was on her eyes making the color of her huge eyes shine. She had a little lipstick on. On her hands and feet were wonderful henna drawings of stars, flowers and peacocks. She was definitely something to see and Altair relished and observed each of these qualities. However, when he looked at her face, he noticed something. She looked vaguely familiar. He couldn't exactly place where he had seen her but he knew he had seen her before. He was about to ask Al Mualim when an elderly lady walked in. Her clothes were nice and her and her clothes were obviously from India. She started to speak in fluent Arabic.

"Thank you all for coming here and watching this performance today. It is greatly appreciated by my student and I. You may know her from Masyaf as one of your fellow Assassins, but today, she is a different person. Today, she is a dancer and she will be sharing with you all the greatness of the art she has learned for a very long time. She will perform one dance for you, and it seems that it is almost a gift as this dance is to insure good fortune for everyone. This dance is presented to the elephant god that brings us all luck and good wishes. The dance describes all of his greatness and power and how he helps everyone and does not discriminate against anyone and their desire for good fortune. Now, without further ado, here is the great dancer and Assassin, Rehana."

_Of course! Rehana…I know her…_Altair thought.

Altair and Rehana knew each other quite well. They had gone on a couple missions together. They also trained with each other often. In fact, they trained together the day before in the court yard in the back of the fortress. Many people that saw them together and the gossiping guards thought that they were definitely more than friends. Rehana and Altair were friends but both knew that there was something more to their relationship. Although they knew this, they didn't want anything to happen between them. They were Assassins for life, they were destined to live as their creed predicted, where nothing was true and everything was permitted…everything but their relationship. They both knew that no one would accept them as a couple. They had to wait until they were no longer Assassins. Even though each of them knew this, they had never talked about their feelings for each other. As Altair was pondering all of this, he was broken out of his trance by the sound of bells and the rhythmic beat of feet stamping on the floor. Altair turned to see that Rehana had started to dance.

She moved her arms and feet to the beats of the music and the rhythmic words coming from her dance teacher. Although Rehana knew she was in the Assassin's Headquarters with at least 50 people looking at her, she felt like she was dancing on top of the clouds. Dancing was an amazing feeling that she could never describe to anyone. It was just something that made her feel like she was flying. Rehana danced on the clouds for about 5 minutes but to her it felt like an eternity, a sweet, sweet eternity. As she slowed her movements and finally stopped as the song finished, she was panting and sweating quite a bit.

Altair watched the whole thing wide-eyed. He saw the passion and gracefulness of her dance and how she felt. When he looked at her dancing, he felt like he was on a cloud watching her. She finished her dance and he saw the amount of energy she put into her performance. It was the same amount of energy and passion that she put into her missions. She was a very strong and powerful person and that was something that Altair thought was so amazing about her. Her dance teacher finished talking about her dance and Rehana went into the back courtyard. Altair wanted to talk to her. He felt like he needed to say something that was supposed to be said a long time ago.

_**So, I hope you liked it. I'm going to make it a little two shot. Actually, a big two shot…sorry it was so long and I absolutely hate when people describe clothes in their stories and I'm really sorry you had to go through all of that…but that's how my outfit looked for my performance. Anyways, I made Rehana's name a lot like mine…but you're never going to guess mine. There isn't anyone who can guess unless you actually know me. Anyways…wait for the next chapter. Thanks so much. **_


	2. Sappiness and Happiness

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED

_**So, here is my next chapter to the story. And the last chapter. I hope everyone likes it. In this chapter, I'm going to describe Rehana's personality a lot more because obviously not much is known about her. If you have any questions or you're confused, please message me or leave a comment or something. Alrighty then!!! On with the story!!!**_

Rehana had finished her dance and gone into the back courtyard. She was still in the beautiful clothes of an Indian dancer. She went all the way down to the balcony overlooking the river and the mountains behind it. She stared down at the river and admired its beauty. It was a wonderful day in Masyaf, it was warm and sunny and the sky was the most beautiful shade of blue. Altair came outside after Rehana. He knew he liked Rehana a lot. He was very protective of her and he had the feeling that he loved her. He also knew that she had feelings for him too and even though their current situation as being Assassins would compromise their relationship, he knew he had to tell her how he felt. After her dance he saw how much work and passion she put into her dancing as well as her life as an assassin, he knew he had to tell her.

Altair was quite an intense person and he never got time for fun. However, Rehana was like a breath of fresh air that lightened his monotonous and dark life. She was funny and playful and she had quite a temper. She was also very sarcastic and cynical sometimes, but when she was in a good mood, she was always smiling and making jokes and just having fun. As well as all of these, she was competitive and extremely tough. She could kill someone in 5 seconds without a blade if she wanted to. All of her fellow assassins were a bit scared of her, but definitely not Altair. He knew she had a soft spot for him. If she had a problem, she would deal with it in two ways; she would either get seriously angry and take it out by training and beating anyone or anything that came as a challenge to her, and the other thing was to just stay quiet and depressed. She was a very unique person. Altair loved all of these things about her.

Altair walked down to where Rehana was standing and gazing into the river and stood next to her.

"Nice performance. How come you never told me that you danced?" Altair asked her as he was staring at the river as well.

"Thanks, and well, you never asked!!" Rehana laughed and Altair smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Damascus or something?" she turned to face him.

"Well yeah, and then Al Mualim told me to stay. Besides I wouldn't have wanted to miss your dance and then hear about it later. I would have been really mad at you." Altair said while smirking.

"Yeah, I know, and then you would have told me that you could have beat me when were training and then I would have kicked your ass and then you would be a lot more mad than if you weren't here for my dance. Trust me Altair, I know you." Rehana smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, all joking aside there is something that I want to tell you." Altair suddenly got very serious and Rehana felt it. She listened quietly to what he was going to say. "Well, I think we both know kind of what I want to tell you. Here, let me put it this way…let me ask you something. Rehana, do you think I can dance?" Altair asked while looking at the river.

"Umm…uh…what kind of question is that?" she replied completely confused.

"Please, just answer. What do you think?"

Rehana began to laugh a lot. She had to hold on to the railing for support. "Altair, I really don't think you could dance. I don't know, maybe you can! But I would never bet money on it!" She was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe. She started to calm down and then said, "No, I'm sorry, I really don't think you could dance." Then, she stopped and stared behind Altair and then said, "Actually, it surprises me that you can't dance! You jump off buildings with the same easiness that you have when you walk, you can assassinate anyone without getting caught and you can throw a knife at a person's neck from 50 feet away, BUT YOU CAN'T DANCE!!!" Rehana exclaimed.

"Thanks for all the compliments. Anyways, so your answer is no?" Altair asked her.

"Yep, that's my answer, I don't think you can dance." She replied while smiling.

"Well then, we come to back to what I wanted to tell you before you had a laughing fit," Altair smiled at her and she blushed. He took her hands and kissed them. Rehana however, was completely stunned. She really liked Altair and she had never seen him act like this with anyone. "I was trying to say that, because I want to be able to share dancing with you and I can't dance, there needs to be a dancer inside me. I think I finally have found exactly where that dancer is. The dancer is inside my heart. And guess what her name is?" Altair looked very deep into Rehana's eyes as their faces almost touched.

"She…she's a girl?" Rehana stuttered back while staring back at Altair.

"Yes. Her name is Rehana. I even know what she looks like. She's got beautiful brown eyes, lovely black hair and when she smiles, it seems like the sun shines a little bit extra light. She entered my heart coincidentally, the day I met you."

Still staring at Altair, completely mesmerized in his eyes, Rehana just stood there waiting for whatever else he had to say. But, he had finished and she saw that he was removing his hood from his head. He leaned forward towards Rehana a little bit and their noses touched. Altair then softly kissed her lips as Rehana kissed back. He held her at her waist as she slid her hands around his neck. It was the sweetest, most amazing feeling and they parted after a couple seconds. The kiss was simple, but full of love. Altair put his hood back up and waited for Rehana to say something. She looked at him as she was blushing profusely.

"I love you, so much Rehana." Altair said quietly as he took her hands. "I didn't know exactly when to tell you, and I know that our creed would prevent us from being together until we are no longer assassins but-" Altair was cut off by Rehana's finger at his lips.

"Can I say something? " Rehana smiled at him.

"Please do."

"I love you too, so much Altair," she smiled. "The creed may keep us apart if they were to know our relationship but seeing as they all think that we're together anyway, I don't think it really makes a difference whether they know or not." Rehana turned back to face the river again.

Altair came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Good, because if Al Mualim told me I couldn't be with you, I swear I would give up being an assassin just to see you," he whispered into her ear.

"Now really would you? Anyways, I have to say something, that entire speech about the dancer and everything…that was the sappiest thing I have ever heard in my entire life!!!" Rehana started laughing again. "It was cute though."

"Well, I'm glad you're laughing as I spill my guts out to you." Altair smirked and kissed her cheek.

Just then, a guard came outside to look for Altair. Altair quickly but reluctantly let go of Rehana and turned around and started to look at the sky like there was something very interesting up there and Rehana spun around and started whistling to look casual.

"Altair, Al Mualim requests that you should make your journey to Damascus now."

"Yes, I will go now. Thank you for delivering the message." Altair replied.

The guard jogged back to his post somewhere inside.

"So, I guess you have to go now? Have fun then…" Rehana sadly stated.

"Yeah, I do have to go…but you're coming with me." Altair replied.

"Are you crazy? As if it's not noticeable enough that a guy with 15 knives on his body is walking around trying to slice someone's throat! If I came, you would be killed in an instant! I mean, look at me! My clothes are in my room, you have to leave now and I'm dressed like something that came out of an ancient Hindu myth!"

"Rehana, I would be killed a thousand times if I was awarded at least 1 minute with you." Altair smiled and suddenly out of nowhere, he picked Rehana up bridal style.

"Alright I'll go, as long as you promise to stop being so sappy!"

"Okay okay. Besides, I know everyone will either think they're dead and went to heaven or completely jealous when we get to Damascus."

"Why?"

"Because you're there."

"ALTAIR!! I thought we agreed no more of your sappiness!!"

Altair chuckled. "Well, how can I help it when I'm holding an angel in my arms."

"Altair!!"

By now, they were well on the path to the horses in the middle of the town. Everyone passing by was staring at them but they were lost in their own little world. By the time they got there, Rehana had told Altair the same thing about 7 times. Altair had found a suitable horse for them to ride. He helped Rehana get on and he sat behind her.

"See? This is what life should be like. Just me and my princess."

"Okay that wasn't so bad, I sort of like being a princess." She smiled which made Altair smile. He kissed her once more, took the reins of the horse and they started to head off to Damascus.

_**Well, there you have it!! My very first 2-shot!! Please review if you want. Any questions? Comments? Concerns? Misunderstandings? Please feel free to message me or leave a comment. I'm really sorry that was so long but it's 12:47AM and I've been working on this chapter all day so I hope that it will be good to other people!! Alrighty then. Ciao.**_


End file.
